With continuous development of the display industry, a frameless display technology is becoming an important development direction in the future display field. A traditional liquid crystal display device includes a display region and a nontransparent region, the nontransparent region is provided outside the display region, and the nontransparent region includes frame sealing adhesive for bonding a glass substrate to protect liquid crystals.
FIG. 1a is a structure diagram of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art, and FIG. 1b is a sectional view of the liquid crystal display device of FIG. 1a in a direction A-A. As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the liquid crystal display device includes a color filter substrate 1 and an array substrate 2 which are provided opposite to each other. Liquid crystal 3 is provided between the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2. Frame sealing adhesive 4 is also provided between the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 and provided on edges of the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2.
A frame sealing method of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art realizes the fitting of glass substrates and avoids the overflow of liquid crystals by using the frame sealing adhesive. Since the frame sealing adhesive generally requires a certain width to realize its function, a complete frameless display cannot be realized technologically.